Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle control apparatus a which includes both an internal combustion engine and a motor as drive sources of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a hybrid vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as the “vehicle” for simplicity) which includes both an internal combustion engine (hereinafter also referred to as the “engine” for simplicity) and a motor as drive sources of the vehicle. Such a vehicle includes a storage battery which supplies electric power to the motor and which is charged by output of the engine.
In addition, when rotation of a wheel axle is transmitted to the motor, the motor generates electric power (i.e., an electric generator generates electric power), and the storage battery is charged by the electric power as well. Namely, the kinetic energy of the vehicle is converted to electrical energy, and the electrical energy is collected by the storage battery. This energy conversion is also called “regeneration.” When regeneration is performed, the motor generates a force for braking the vehicle (torque for decreasing the speed of the vehicle). The braking force is also called “regenerative braking force.”
The fuel efficiency (fuel consumption rate) of the vehicle can be improved by collecting, by means of regeneration during deceleration, a portion of energy consumed by the engine or the motor during acceleration or constant-speed travel of the vehicle, and storing the collected energy in the storage battery. During travel of the vehicle, the remaining capacity SOC (State of Charge) of the storage battery fluctuates.
Deterioration of the storage battery accelerates as a result of an increase in the remaining capacity SOC when the remaining capacity SOC is high and as a result of a decrease in the remaining capacity SOC when the remaining capacity SOC is low. Therefore, during travel of the vehicle, the control apparatus of the vehicle maintains the remaining capacity SOC at a level between a predetermined remaining capacity upper limit and a predetermined remaining capacity lower limit.
Incidentally, in the case where the vehicle travels in a downhill section, the vehicle continuously accelerates even when neither the engine nor the motor generates torque. Therefore, a driver of the vehicle removes his/her foot from the accelerator pedal and may press down on the brake pedal so as to request the vehicle to produce braking force. At that time, the vehicle restrains an increase in the vehicle speed by means of regenerative braking force and increases the remaining capacity SOC.
When the remaining capacity SOC increases; i.e., when the amount of electric power stored in the storage battery increases, the vehicle can travel over a longer distance by using the output of the motor only without operating the engine. Accordingly, if the remaining capacity SOC can be increased as much as possible within a range below the remaining capacity upper limit when the vehicle travels in a downhill section, the fuel efficiency of the vehicle can be improved further.
However, when the downhill section is long, the remaining capacity SOC reaches the remaining capacity upper limit, which makes it impossible to increase the remaining capacity SOC further. Accordingly, the greater the difference between the remaining capacity upper limit and the remaining capacity SOC at the start point of the downhill section, the greater the effect in improving fuel efficiency attained as a result of the travel in the downhill section.
In view of the foregoing, one conventional drive control apparatus (hereinafter also referred to as the “conventional apparatus”) raises the remaining capacity upper limit and lowers the remaining capacity lower limit when a travel route contains a downhill section having a predetermined height difference. In addition, the conventional apparatus puts higher priority to travel by means of the motor than to travel by means of the engine such that the remaining capacity SOC approaches the “lowered remaining capacity lower limit” to the greatest extent possible before the vehicle enters the downhill section (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-160269).
Incidentally, in general, when output power of an engine is low, the efficiency of the engine (the ratio of the power to fuel consumption) is low. Accordingly, when a vehicle starts to travel and travels at low speed, a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle has the engine stop and has a motor generate power only.
For example, when a vehicle travels in a congestion section (a section where traffic congestion is taking place), the vehicle have to repeat travelling and stopping. Accordingly, when a vehicle travels in a congestion section, frequency of travelling by output power of a motor is increased, and then the remaining capacity SOC decreases.
Therefore, in case that the remaining capacity SOC is decreased in advance since travelling of a downhill section is expected, when traffic congestion occurs in the downhill section, the remaining capacity SOC cannot be increased by the regenerative braking force. As a result, the remaining capacity SOC remains low, and then fuel efficiency decreases because of necessity to increase the remaining capacity SOC by output power of an engine.